


French Post Cards

by RayofDawn



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mild S&M, Romance, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at King's Bearcat of a stepdaughter, walking through the club like she owned the place and every one in it made him think about his collection of Cards and how lovely she would look leaning over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that I get this out of the way I’ve lost days researching all of what’s about to transpire in this little attempt of mine. Having said this, here is a little something that I came up with ironically enough listening to a family tat a tet this Christmas day… Please tell me what you think and if it’s good enough to write a fic about. Thank you. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie Solomons is a man of interesting tastes

 Alfie Solomons for all his prowess as a… business man was, a man after all. And like all men, he did have his needs and likes. Every other month when the mail came in and was delivered to the bakery a small parcel arrived as well. All the way from Paris, France. He would take it home with him come days end and that was that. No one asked and no one that valued their life and well being didn't particularly care.

IF by some unusual happening and IF for some even more unusual miracle someone where to ask and get an un lethal and somewhat civilized answer, the answer would be:

“Them just post cards… what of it?”

Yes… Alfie Solomons had a very large collection of post cards. _French post cards_ … and what lovely post cards they were.

He would get home, pour himself a drink take of his coat and hat, sit and open the package. What happened after that… well that depended on what he found. He never knew what he would get. Some times he would return all of them, others he would keep some and toss the rest or keep them all.  

Tonight he had a nice variety… he would only toss out three. His pants tightened with some of them… These ones were quite nice too look at, some girls were all there to look at and others half hidden in laces. He even had a set of his favorite sort in here.

Alfie wasn't sure why but something about the lovely things wearing nothing but pearls, a nice rich looking fur coat and expensive shoes flamed his imagination… He briefly wondered what it would feel like to have one of those high class ritzy Jane's toppled over his desk… It was something that truly appealed to him. He noticed that he got lucky with this batch. He had two explicit ones here, but he still hadn't struck gold though… Last time that happened was five packages back. He discovered this trait of his by accident. On his third package he got a post card with a comely young thing lying on a table of sorts all open and on display with her hands tied up above her head and gagged. His imagination took it further of course. A pretty young thing in nothing but pearls and a downright expensive coat tied to his desk… or bed… his usual at the brothel didn't walk straight for three days because of that.

Alfie finished his drink and put his new additions away. He didn't get anything that special but that memory did set him up nicely. Grabbing his coat and hat he walked out. He just hoped she wasn't on her back with some boy… he didn't particularly fell like waiting.


	2. Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet King for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more the appropriate amount of research went in to this. Big Jim and Lepkele we're real mobsters. Kings opinion on the Jewish community do not reflect my own. (I happen to have Jewish roots) Kings opinion is based on the Jewish mobsters method of keeping the peace. Other crime bosses went out of their way not to cross them.  
> Having said this THANK YOU TO MY KUDOS GIVERS and to my reviewer. :) 94 hits is in my opinion MAGNIFICENT. This next chapter is for all of you.  
> Enjoy.

In one of the side streets that lead to the Indiana Theater at 219 East 43rd Street was, The Grand Dame, a classy jazz club living her last days broken up and half burned down. Things where slowly going south for the man standing in the middle of the rubble since Big Jim’s death. At seventy years of age King Merrick had lived long enough and been in the business long enough to know when a storm was brewing. It was only a matter of time until the new Boss came knocking at his door.

Not that it worried him much; he was as they say a man with a plan. His eye’s where already set on King George’s island. Alcohol was still somewhat legal there and it was the 20’s so he would just pack up his belongings, performers, crew and gunmen and open up a club somewhere "free" near London. Start out legally and then… well and then he would see. His musings where cut short when one of his men, a young, clumsy red head named Clovis burst in to the remains of the club tripping on one of the broken chairs and falling flat on his face. Shaking his head minutely King waited patiently for the youth to pick himself up and reminded himself (and not for the first time) why he kept him around. One he promised his uncle, a dear friend, while he bled out on the side walk, that he would employ Clovis and keep him out of trouble and two for all his faults and shortcomings when it came to sniffing for information, Clovis was one of the best hounds he had.  Finally managing to stand up the boy said:

“There’s news from Paris Boss… I’m not sure you’re going to like it…” he finished uncertainly.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath while he sent a silent prayer to whomever was listening, King nodded.

“And here I was thinking that things really couldn't get any worse… What happened now???  Is she in jail?”

“No Boss… She’s been staying away from that kind of trouble, sir.”

“Married some crack artist?”

No Boss… Not married.”

“Oh God… don’t tell me she’s knocked up and single?” King asked alarmed turning fully towards the boy.”

No, sir but… maybe that would be better… She’s working…” Clovis answered apprehensively.

“Working? That’s not so bad… she’s a certified nurse…” He was failing to see what the problem was.

“Well… See… That’s just it… Boss… She’s working in a fruit joint…” The young man said the last parts in one rapid go.

“A what??? What the hell is a fruit joint?” King asked exasperated.

“Fairies Boss.” Clovis was really starting to have trouble finding the right words… This wasn't a Subject you could safely have with a gangster… especially with one of the Bosses… Especially with King Merrick.

 

“Fairies???” _Since when do fairs exist? Since when did they start selling fruit???_   He thought. The older man was making less and less sense out of the conversation with each passing minuet.

“Well yea Boss… you know… Pansy sellers,bent, fairies…” _I’m going to get shot… I know I am… He’s just going to shoot me…. Get me a nice pair of concrete shoes… I just know it…_ He thought desperately.

“No… I don’t know…. What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? FRUITS AND FLOWERS AND BENT FAIRIES!!!!” King felt like he was losing his mind. Fist, Jimmy, then the club, Jo wasn't helping matters since his stepdaughter disappeared to Paris, France and _NOW_ this??? Whatever _this_ was… Deciding that he was done for the day, King straightened his back, put his “I’m done with shit” business face on and pulled out his gun aiming it right at Clovis’s head. “I promised your uncle Sal that I’d give you job and keep your nose clean… I don’t want to break that promise Clovis… But if don’t start making some sort of sense So Help Me God I’ll bump you and through in the God Damn River, Got it?”

You've never experienced fear until you had King Merrick’s six foot three frame pointing a gun at you on a bad day. Clovis was just about to piss himself.

 _I knew it… I knew I was going to get shot… Shit…_ “It’s a night club Boss _La lumirs_ or something _de Paris_. It’s a fairy nightclub for the… you know… _queer folk_ …” he whispered the last part.  _Please don’t make me say it…. Please…_ Clovis pleaded in his mind.

Lowering his gun, King had an incredulous look on his face… “Run that by me again?”

“Yea… She’s a waitress at a... a... you know... ... a different kind of nightclub... you know... for The Different kind people… though she sometimes plays the piano when their regular doesn't show up.” Clovis was starting to calm down. _Maybe I won’t get shot after all…_

“Waitress… and sometimes plays the… So let me get this straight. My daughter, because she is my daughter… I raised her since the age of four… raised her among Chicago’s finest, certified nurse... One of the best shots I've ever known… and that’s saying something considering our line of work… is working as a waitress and occasionally, when the regular doesn't show up, plays the piano… at some bar where gentlemen... go to enjoy the company... of other gentlemen??? Is that about right??? Because you can go ahead and correct me if I got anything wrong here…” King ranted as he grabbed a usable chair and carefully sat down, taking it all in.

“That sounds just about right… on the good side at lest we know no one’s going to try anything funny… right?” Clovis said desperately trying to cheer his Boss up.

King just smiled. “That’s nice… the whole thing… very nice… never mind what all of my other associates might think when they find out that King’s little girl is working for a living, no, no… Forget that... no... Just imagine, what they’ll _do_ when they find out _Where_ and _What_ she does for a living… I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole of Chicago… And let me tell you, now is not the time to be a laughing stock of Chicago… of all the times that this could happen…. _NOW_ … not one of them… Who do we have there?” King’s gears where already turning… They needed to get out, but that would still take nine to ten months so first he needed to get his daughter out of Paris… That idiot Johnny was going there on his honeymoon… even though Paris was big He couldn't risk having that moron catching as much as a glimpse of her.

“In Paris… no one. England's the closest… Charlie’s brother is in London. His wife is from a place called Camden… I think The Jews run that part of town.” Was Clovis’s helpful replay.

“The Jew… Jesus… OK… so this is what we do… Send out word to Charley. Have his brother round up some trusted friends and tell them to go to Paris and get her. I’ll get on the next boat to Camden and wait for them there. London is to high profile. It’s a in and out job we keep things quiet we don’t disrupt the locals and we definitely don’t let the Jews know we’re there… Those guy’s aren't someone we want to piss off… you heard about that Lepkele guy up east right…" He said with authority...  "nuts… the lot of them. No wonder her mother made me promise that I wouldn't tell her or anyone else for that matter, that she was Jewish… very protective of their woman... I'd probably end up melted... though that would explain things... “King rambled on.

“Sure thing Boss… imagine how this news would go down with them…” Clovis said sagely. King couldn't help but agree… Thank God for Small miracles…

If only King knew…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really need to get a feel of how King looks his face claim is Tom Selleck.  
> Tell me what you think? To Boring?... Filler chapters tend to be. But on a better note next chapter we get to meet HER...


	3. The Bearcat Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie Solomons first encounter with a certain young female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, the time span between chapters 1 to 3 is more or less the same as Alfies post card shipments. So it been two to three months approximately.  
> I would REALLY, REALLY like to hear your thoughts on this one. Please.  
> Thank you to all who take the time to read. :D  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Bearcat - a hot-blooded or fiery girl

Alfie was in a good mood. Money was coming in… He and the Shelby Brothers had reached a… agreement. The matron of the common house he went to when the fancy struck him introduced him to a lovely red head who could carter to his recently discovered tastes, said marten also informed him of a privet club house where he could explore this specific side of his and above all his post cards had just came in. Yes Alfie Solomons was in a very good mood.

That’s why it took him a few more minutes than usual notice the commotion that was coming from the bakery floor. Grabbing his gun he went out to see what the commotion was all about, what he saw nearly made his heart stop. For all the _wrong_ reasons.

A woman. And three men.

A _crazy_ woman. And three _crazy_ men.

That looked like they were trying to break his bakery… and maybe kill his men… All the while trying to kill each other.

There wasn't much he could say about the woman, long dark hair flying every were, couldn't tell if she was pale or tan though… she had some sort of black stuff on her arms, slightly taller than him… with only one shoe on, stockings had holes in them… wearing some sort of pinkish dress definitely shorter than the ones worn by the girls around here, the skirt was torn giving everyone a lovely view of her legs and everything else. One of her legs has something dark wrapped around he upper thigh. What Alfie did notice however was that the woman’s legs were firmer and had well toned muscles… like the ones you would find on a young boy. Odd for a woman to have that sort of thing. Even if she did work in a factory. That might explain why she was putting up quite the fight. And her language was definitely colorful enough to put a sailor to shame. Someone had gotten to poor Ollie… he was lying unconscious on the floor with a broken nose and a couple of his men had cuts on their heads, faces and arms. No doubt tried to stop whatever this was and got a couple of bottles in their face. Finally pushing one man away, kicking the other one in the balls and breaking the third one’s nose she started running towards him. _Ah!!! So that’s who got to Ollie… must be a strong thing then or the youngest and only girl in a family of brothers._ \- Alfie thought, as he prepared himself for impact. The woman looked up to him. Her hair was in disarray, full of little bits of hay, grass, glass and other… things… she smelled like a wet mutt with a strong touch of burned oil and had her makeup smeared all over her face like one of those sad old hookers after a long night. She did have nice full lips though and striking bright eyes. Sharp and at the moment very angry. Lord knew what color they were… not brown, nor green definitely not blue though… maybe a funny looking gray? Her cheek bones though… those looked suspiciously like Shelby Cheek bones.

Alfie looked up quickly and saw that two of the three men were looking at him expectantly… the other one was still singing the opera.

Looking back down Alfie started wile waving his hand, still holding is gun in greeting: “ ‘ello… what’s all this about now? I ‘appen to own this ‘ere place… mind tell’n me what you’re doin ‘ere and what your names are???”Alfie was still looking at the disarranged woman closely. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to that fucking Shelby would, you?” he added as an afterthought. She opened her mouth but never got the chance to say anything because one of the men answered, with an American accent, “Listen Boss… we don’t know, no dame named Shelby. We’ve never heard of her and the girl’s not related the broad either.”

“Obviously.” Was Alfie’s humorous replay.

“We’re just here for the girl and that’s it. We don’t want to start any trouble.” The one with the bloody nose said.

“Not ‘ere to start any trouble, are you well that’s just it an'it the four of you already started up some nice trouble through most of my bread to waste…” Alfie stated not all that happy. “Only reason you’re all not dead is because I ‘appen to be in a very good mood… lucky is all you all are.”

“Bread? What bread???” Dark suite asked.

“His an embalmer you idiots… baker must be what bootleggers call themselves here… God… if you’re the best and the brightest my father has to offer it’s a miracle he isn’t dead.” She had a warm and Smokey voice. Definitely born in wealth judging by the way she talked. ”And we’re not telling you or anyone else our names until we know yours so…”  She added looking up at Alfie with a cheeky smirk. “Oh you’re a spirited one aren’t you? Well then, in that case I am one Mr. Solomons, The beaker and owner of this ‘ere place, yea… Now, ‘ho are you?” Was his jovial response, though it really didn’t inspire much confidence to those around him. The women didn’t react in a manner that suggested that she knew him or his name but she did react to the name it’s self as if it reminded her of something. The men on the other… those blanched.

“Solomons… as in Jewish?” the one still on the floor asked with a strained voice.

Alfie looked up locking eyes with the man. “Yea... what of it?” He had a dangers gleam in his eyes.

“So… what you’re telling us is that you’re a Jew…” The one with the bloody nose said.

“Yea…” Alfie responded nodding his looking all sorts of lethal “Still don’t get what the problem is???”

What happened next really through Alfie and his men off kilter. Helping their fallen comrade to get up they started collecting all of their money and valuables and putting it on one of the still standing tables. Alfie crossed his arms and was about to ask the Americans what exactly was their idea when the sound of a cocking gun was heard in the otherwise silent bakery. He looked down with wide eyes turning his head slowly. _“So that’s what that black thing on her leg is for…”_ Alfie would have been impressed if he weren’t so preoccupied. The crazy, smelly woman with Shelby cheek bones had a gun pointed at his cock.

“If anyone moves or says anything Solomons Dick gets a permanent leave of absence got that?” She said aggravated wile slowly getting up.

“Now, now love… no need for all that… I’m sure we can work something out, hey?” Alfie said quietly. _This one is as crazy I pretend to be…_ He thought, feeling skittish. He jumped slightly when he heard a thump. Judging by the looks one every man’s face it was easy to assume that they all jumped a bit. The woman had put her still shoed foot on a barrel and started to carefully take off her shoe. She then undid her garter and rolled off her stoking. Reaching for the black material wrapped round her upper thigh she opened a small pouch and took out a sum of money. Alfie for all his troubles looked appreciatively at the scene.

“It’s French but you can exchange it at the bank. Seems like I’m lucky my father’s goons got to me before I could hand over the commissioner his bribe. Now give me your gun.” She said with a small tremor in her voice while putting the money on the barrel. Being held hostage by someone who may or may not be capable of shooting him in the groin didn’t give Alfie much choice but to do as he was told. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one iota and quite frankly his good mood had gone sour by this point. The only thing going for him right now was the fact that he was getting a free show of legs… Alfie liked those.

“Gee thanks. Now…” Raising her other leg and pointed his gun at his head. “… Mind taking this off? My hands are too busy keeping powerful equipment in check.” She said coquettishly in a low tone of voice. Arching an eyebrow he thought incredulously, _Is she flirting with me?_ Still silent Alfie slowly started to undo her garters and still very mindful of both guns pointed at him he carefully slipped the remaining stoking of the woman’s leg. The last thing he need was the crazy waif to lose her balance fall and shoot one of his heads off. _She does ‘ave_ _smooth skin though, oh an’ look at that…what a pretty little birthmark… wonder how many of those she has spread around…_ He couldn’t help but think. Yes she was crazy and she was pointing two guns at him and he really couldn’t see if she was pretty or not thanks to all the grime she had on her but there was something to her and he had his own ideas on how she could repay all the aggravation she was putting him through. Having preformed his task he lifted his hands and looked right at her raising his eye brow.

“Is there any other way out of this joint?” She asked.

Still looking at her wide eyes Alfie nodded minutely, glancing every once in a while down ward. A man in his particular business was used to having guns pointed at his face… Trust a woman to come up with something new.

“Mind telling me _where_ this other way out is???” She asked in a tone He really didn’t appreciate much.

“Out back the way I came from… The front door to the bakery.” Was his measured replay… one gun he could handle cock or not, but two was risky… he would just have to time it properly because in no way was he Alfie Solomons going to let this girl get the upper hand over him… not in front of his men and definitely not in front of those American monkeys.

“Well then I suppose you’ll just have to start walking backwards wont you… Don’t worry I’ll guide you, I won’t let you stumble.” She said wide eyed and with child like sincerity.

“Oh… why would you be so generous???” He asked while he started to slowly retrace his steps, mind full of obstacles. The young woman’s response came with bright eyes and a wide mischievous smile, “Because you have very sexy lips.”

Now Alfie was amused. _She IS flirting with me… While holding ME at gun point…Well wonders never cease…_ “Do I now? There’s a good thing to know…” He had to admire her gumption.

“Hun hum… you know what else you have?” She asked clearly enjoying herself. “Watch out for those boxes up ahead.”

“Thank you, love. Tell me what else do I have?” Alfie decided to play along waiting to get a chance to put a stop to this ridicules hostage situation. He did how ever hear a fight brake out bake in the baker floor. _The Americans probably tried to make a break for it. My lads can take care of it._

“Ohhh… Mr. Solomons…” She moaned breathily.  “You’re eye are something else too… what pretty blues you have. I hope that scuffle I’m hearing isn’t the boy’s breaking up what’s rest of you property I don’t think my tips can cover that… But… I’ll let you take it to help with the payment. You’ll just have reach in… left side and watch your hands…” She said with a dazzling smile, inclining herself slightly to the front, cocking the gun pointed at his head.

Taking a peak he saw the hint of two firm, full and very soft looking breasts. _Oy Vey… ‘ow desperate are not to go back home…_ Deciding, not, to get in to _that_ particular trouble when two guns where in the _very_ near vicinity he cleared his throat and chose to end things in a somewhat peaceful manner. After all they were alone no one was watching and he had to give her some points toward her brazen attitude. Besides… He was a man and to be honest it had been a while since a woman, _any_ woman had given him a complement without getting paid in the end. It had felt nice… even if this particular woman looked like shite and really didn’t look like she ran on all six pistons.

“You really don’t want to go back ‘ome do you… I can relate to that… yea... Tell you what love, since you ended up being such a lovely thing and ‘ave some really nice legs _I’m_ going to let you go and fuck off where ever it is you want to and not think too closely about the damage done to my bakery. ‘Ows that sound?” He offered in a reconciling manner placing his hands behind his back and baking up against the corridor wall. “Head straight out, left turn first door to the right can’t miss it… go on now off you go… leave the gun in one of the shelves.” On contrary to popular belief… _WHEN_ he wanted to… Alfie was quite reasonable.

She looked at him in awe… blinking twice she started to back away from him in the direction he mentioned. When she was at a safe distance she genuinely smiled at him and thanked him with the sweetest voice and ran.

Despite all the trouble he had, had and _all_ the trouble he was going to have that smile stayed with Alfie for the following days. He remembered that smile again five weeks later when a blond frog in an expensive suit came in and asked to see him in person. When Joe had asked him to follow him in the man simply said that he wanted a word with him out front and walked out the door.

Grabbing his gun and taking two of his men Alfie went to see what was all the mystery about.

“Ah bonjour misure Solomons. This is for you. It has already been exchanged. Au revoir.”  Handing over, the envelop, the French man simply turned away and left. Leaving behind three very astonished men. Looking inside Alfie found o good sum of money and a note.

_Dear Mr. Solomons_

_Thank you once again for letting me go. I hope you killed those idiots. My legs are not that nice. Here is hopefully more than enough money to pay for the damages I caused and I forgot to tell what I really found sexy… more than your lips… That scar. And your hair isn’t all that bad either._

_Have fun._

_M.M._

Rearing his head back in surprise and opening his eye wide to make sure he had read right Alfie only smiled. _Well then… Wonders truly never cease…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are my chapters getting bigger.... o.O


	4. Bearcat Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone thinks Alfie is not only sexy... but sweet too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, once again for giving my story the time of day.  
> Tell me what you think of this Alfie. I'm going on a slightly different direction just because Alfie reminds me of a sweet grizzly bear. :D I would really like to know how you feel about this so that I may adjust accordingly if need be... PLEASE??? With sprinkles on top....  
> We will be hopefully, Officially meeting Miss Barcat with name, face claim and all (Yes I like face claims they help me write. :) ) In the next chapter. Lot's of Sassyness I promise.  
> In the 1920's when you offered someone a Check... you were basically saying Kiss you later, so... yea...  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Bearcat - a hot-blooded or fiery girl

Alfie had gone to the Pictures the night before… but not that Valantino shite, no… he had gone to a small privet picture room that only showed _French Pictures_. He had enjoyed last night’s viewing. The lady stars where two of the girls that appeared regularly in his favorite sets of _cards_.  After wards he went to seek the company of his newly found Red head friend, quite lovely she was and then went home… No he then went to his house… his very big, very _EMPTY_ and dark house. That no one had ever seen the inside of.

A few years before the war, Mama Solomons took a good long hard look at both her sons and said: “The only way you are going to get a nice Jewish girl to marry you, is if you have a nice house in a nice part of town and a good name on the street. And don’t take indecent women in to your house, or else there won’t be a good honest self respecting Jewish woman who will let you marry their daughter. Your father will come out of his grave if you shame the family name. And wearing a nice suite won’t hurt nor will passing a comb through your hair.” This last part was directed at Alfie. Ever since he was a child his hair had always been unruly… like him.

It really wasn't her fault that she had no idea what was the exact nature of her sons business venture, but as the good boys they pretended to be, they went out and got a nice house each, wore the suits and went to Temple. Alfie even went as far as to walk around with a comb, just to make his mama smile.

Mama Solomons left this earth on the day the Grate War begun. She was buried according to Jewish law and tradition and all was said and done. Unfortunately the boys never got the chance to mourn their mother’s death. Pity that, King and country, didn't really care for personnel mourning in a time of war.  Maybe that was why Harry left the business to Alfie and became an honest man after the war. Got his nice Jewish girl to marry and went on off to live in the center of London. Harry had always been a good tailor. That was on the other hand, why Alfie held on to his house on Primrose Hill and even keep the comb in his pocket, though it was clear that he didn’t use it. He had become quite the expert in acting like nothing affected him. Just another day, that’s all… The anger did take over every once in a while, but not the sorrow or the loneliness… never that. Maybe that was why he had let the, what was now known around the bakery as the _incident_ , woman who threatened his cocks well being go just like that. She looked like a lunatic that lived in the marsh yes, _but_ … she had been sincere with her compliments and quite candid as well.  

All this jumbled in a mess in his mind causing him to be in a melancholic mood, as he closed the front gate of said house on this grey, wet and cold early morning. Turning round he meet a sight to behold. There she was… The crazy woman… _M.M_. He had seen some of the richer birds walking around with men’s wear… oh they still showed their curves yes but in Alfies' opinion women really had no business walking around in pants… hid the legs, and Alfie had always been a legs man. So there she was… in the middle of the road, good thing that at this hour it was deserted, all in black with trousers worse for wear. Her coat was torn and dirty and the pants were full of dry mud up until the knees and he was pretty sure that she had broken her heels either but accident or on purpose. She had hay all over, dirt on her face mixed with her running make up, but what got to him were the bruises spread along her face. One black eye, cut bottom lip, swollen jaw, she had dry blood on her left eye brow. Aye… she had gotten a beating all right. Her hair was also cut off… well some of it at least.

“Blime… You all right love?” Alfie asked genuinely concerned. Cautiously approaching her. She had a gun in one hand and what looked like a violin case in the other, he might have been plenty of things but he had some morals and he drew the line with animals, some women and all children. He wasn't a complete beast. That’s when his nose caught the smell of horse stalls and smoke. That wasn't dirt… it was soot and her hair hadn't been cut off, it had caught fire. She had been in a burning building. Her eyes were red as well either form the smoke or crying it was hard to tell, but Alfie suspected that it was from both.

“The goons that were with me… did you bump them?” She asked ignoring his question. Her voice was horse and unsteady on the brink of tears, she was very clearly reaching the end of her rope and looked every part like she was running on fumes. _Oy… something real bad’s ‘append to you, ‘asn’t it sweet ‘eart? All right then, I can play this game… been payin’ it since the war._ If she wanted to pretend everything was just fine, he could do that for her.

“Naa they managed to slip away. Apparently they ‘ad some friends waitin’ for them or something. Rescued them, they did. Why?” He asked informally.

“They didn't leave you forwarding address did they?” She inquired, once more ignoring Alfie’s question. Alfie’s eye squinted slightly as he looked at her.

“No… they didn't… but I did get a nice envelop of money from a carrier boy a few days ‘after your friend came by… ‘ad Chicago, Illinois written on it. Yea…”

“Did it have anything else written on it?” She asked anxiously.

“Well that rather depends doesn't it love… are going to answer my questions from now on or are just going to pretend that I’m a clerk at the information’s office???” Alfie crossed his arms and waited for a reply. Generally he couldn't care less about other people’s problems, but for some reason he _needed_ to know what had happened to her.

Looking down she gave him a half smile. Broken. Hugging herself she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, drawing in her strength.

“No. Someone burned down the place I worked at and then just to be sure that they flushed me out they burned down the building I lived in. which means that nearly sixty people are dead, dying or wounded and homeless or jobless, just because I’m me. I was forced to stowaway on a cargo ship next to the Derby horses, rob some guy for this revolver and managed to nab this machine gun from one of the asses that are after me. Got involved in an Outfit shoot out and I’m pretty sure that more people died for no good reason, I don’t know what they want and I really don’t know what happened to my father. So… did that envelope have anything else on it?” Her voice started out strong and steady but it lost its steam by each spoken word. Finally her voice was all but gone.

Alfie kept staring at her, with wide perceptive eyes nodding slightly.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked gently. His response was a burst of harsh laughter verging on hysteria.

“I don’t know… I can’t remember… A while… a bit of horse feed half way here I guess…” she answered quietly looking down at the floor with half a smile, hugging herself the best she could without letting go of her treasures. From his point of view even though the girl was slightly teller then him and knew that she was far from a week little thing, she, at the moment, looked very small and quite fragile. Once again not really understanding what was it with this woman that made him want to, for the first time in his post war, adult life, act like a true honest to God hero and move sky and earth just to help her and keep her safe. And maybe even make her smile to. That would be nice.

“Tell you what… Why don’t you come with me down to the bakery, eat a nice warm bread roll ‘ave a cup of tea… should ‘ave some of that somewhere, sit in my office for a bit where it’s nice and warm, dry out a bit, while I look for that address you want so much and see what can be done, yea?” He offered gently with a rare soft smile and kind eyes.

The young woman’s smile lit up her face. Aflies' smile grew. He had managed to make her smile.

“That sounds wonderful but the boat I’m jumping leaves for Chicago in thirty minutes. Did it have anything to do with a cottage? On the envelop, I mean?” She asked with and extra spring to her general disposition.

Understanding her urgency but still feeling a little disappointed, Alfie thought back and nodded affirmatively with certainty. He heard a lorry honking it horn down the road and watched as the woman took three steps back.

“Thank you, Mr. Solomons.” She said with a much calmer and relived smile.

“For what? Didn't exactly ‘elp you now did I? You didn't let me.” Alfie answered intrigued. _Wonder what’s going to come out of that pretty mouth of ‘ers this time…”_ he thought wondrously.

“For being you. You’re incredibly sweet, you know that…” She said with a gleam in her eyes as she looked at the approaching lorry. Alfie just looked at her surprised, open mouth and all. The last people to call him sweet were his grandmother… when he was ten. And then, his mother right before, they died. _You’re a very sweet boy Alfie._  His grandma had said. _It’ll do you good in bed with a woman but do you bad out of it, in the business. Remember that sweet boy._

_You have a very sweet heart Alfie. Promise me you will never let life poison it like your father did._ When, he had said that the world wasn’t made for sweet hearts especially in a time of war, his mother simply answered. _Then hide it if you have to. Keep it safe. When the right girl comes along she will see it, hidden underneath that wildness you have. Don’t let that one go… You make sure you catch her Alfie and keep her with you for good._ She had given him her blessing and passed away few hours later. She must have misunderstood his look because she added shortly after with a small laugh.

“Don’t worry Mr. Solomons… You’re secrete is safe with me.”She said jovially. “And as for _eating_ that _roll_ of _nice warm bread_ … Rain… _check_ , what do say?” she said with her familiar cheekiness in an insinuating voice clearly talking about a completely different kind of bread roll entirely, just as the lorry passed in between them. She surprised him further by jumping up on to the back of the lorry just like a naught little boy, leaving the violin case behind.

“Keep that safe for me will you… I’ll go get it next time I’m in town…” She shouted at him while the vehicle sped off up the road.

Looking out after the scene Alfie just smiled slightly with wide wild eyes.  _Did she just say what I think she said... And did she just offer me a check???Oh, you are a lively one aren't you..._  He then strode on in to the middle of the road and walked back to his car. Discreetly looking up in front of him and then to the sides he opened the violin case. He shut just as soon. _Violin my hairy ars… this is a_   _Thompson M1921 Type C 100-round drum magazine submachine gun, all right… Who in Gods grate creation is this Outfit person…? And you managed to get one of these on your own didn't you love… Quite the lion you are…_  Alfie thought astounded. 

_You make sure you catch her Alfie and keep her with you for good._ His mother’s voice came back to him… He smiled slightly with a hated gaze while he remembered her legs… very lovely legs.

She had after all offered him a Rain… _check_.

It was only much after in the middle of his work day, as he was inspecting some new barrels that it dawned on him:

“How in the bloody fuck did she know where I live?!”

“Sorry sir? Who knows where you live sir?” Ollie asked him confused.

“No, nothing, never you mind. Be a good lad and fuck off will yea…” Alfie muttered going back to what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Sub machine gun M1921 in it's case:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thompson_submachine_gun#/media/File:Thompson_in_violin_case.jpg


	5. Downy Jasmin & Water Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie officialy meets his Bearcat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.... I love you all. Thank you for taking the time of day and giving this a chance. Second off... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! There's no excuses I know but all I can say is... Real Life.... Always getting in the way.  
> A grand hug to of those who gave and give me Kudos and leave me comments. :D  
> Please keep on telling me what you think of everything. I am also in need of a beta. How do I even get one of those here??? Anyway... moving on. With out further a due... ... ... THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

 

Alfie's Solomons heart stopped. His breath stolen from. Time frozen in the moment he looked up from where he was and his eye's landed on the magnificent creature in front of him. The Bakery was in complete silence... waiting... watching...

Standing a little taller then him, Shelby like cheekbones, a knowing gleam in her bright eye's and a cheeky grin, was his Bearcat.

 

That morning, news that one of the distilleries was having some sort of problem that ended with him and Ollie ars up on hand and knee's with their heads under the contraption trying to discern what exactly was wrong with it. 

From this rather unconformable and (in Alfie's case especially) painful position he failed to notice a few things... Firstly at some point his men fell silent and stopped working, secondly the sound of heels clacking on the floor could be heard heading his way and thirdly Ollie had yet to returned to his side with the wrench he had asked for. 

So when one of his men had called out to him stating that someone wanted to talk to him he promptly told him to tell who ever it was to to go Fuck Off and started shouting for Ollie to hurry up with his wrench. 

It was only after he finished shouting like a maniac spewing quite an unnecessary amount of profanities, that he herd a _soft_ giggle... a soft _Female_ giggle... a soft female giggle in a  _very_ _familiar_  voice. 

It wasn't a hidden fact that Alfie Solomons was crud and quite vulgar. But for all his crude language and vulgar behavior there where some things he was adamant about and one of them keep your manners about you and keep a civil tong in the presence of a woman. So it was to his immense shame that he heard  _giggling..._ And really there was only  _ONE_  woman he knew that would dare  _GIGGLE_   at such poor behavior. 

A woman who had occupied his thoughts more often then he cared to admit. A woman with who Alfie would very much like to have a nice long civilized chat. Sitting... in a nice tea room... maybe even with her in a somewhat presentable state of dress... So that he could at the very least SEE what the girl actually looked like and NOT running around busting noses, threatening cocks with guns, looking like a beggar, smelling like gasoline and showing up at peoples houses... with out explanation of exactly HOW they managed to find said house... and maybe get a name to go with her... yes... that would be nice wouldn't it. 

"You know Mr. Solomons..." Her voice tore through the mental haze he had enveloped himself with. "... I'm Conflicted. I really don't know what I find more inciting... those lips of your or your rear... Though I'm still quite impartial when it come to that scar..." She said for all to hear and dreamy look in her eye's and biting her bottom lip starring directly at his ars. Alfie for all he was, was still on all fours looking back at her half embarrassed by his crude language earlier and half mesmerized by the site of her. The way she was looking at him was also leaving a bit hot underneath his collar. 

 

She. Was. Beautiful. Brown hair nicely styled in loose curls landing just bellow her shoulder blades. Woman of her own mind then, definitely not following the latest fashion. Alfie liked that... her having her own mind and the long hair. He could run his hands through it... could grab it too... yea... He liked that... Light olive skin, would look glorious when she blushed, he was sure of it, kissable lips... very kissable... he could nibble and nip at them too...Sparkly choker wrapped around her long delicate neck just begging to be lightly bit. Though he would much rather prefer if she had some pearls... like his _cards_... then again rich girl like her... probably did for all he knew... wearing a very nice sage colored dress much shorter then the one used by the local birds... this one sat just above those blessed knees giving him a wonderful view of her shapely legs... He wondered briefly if she had leg holster and gun with her. She probably did giving into account the trouble he suspected she usually got herself in to. He really, really liked her legs... Noticing the scrutiny Alfie was directing her way, She simply raised her arms above her head pulling her dress just that much higher showing of that much more leg and gave a slow twirl. Alfie on his part just kept on openly admiring her... propriety be damned. Alfie also noticed the she had a nice round firm bottom... the kind you simply smacked and garbed giving it a nice firm squeeze for added effect. He did recognize the tantalizing scent that reached his nose though. Alfie had a good nose... that's how he knew the Rum was just perfect, She smelled like Downy Jasmines and Water Lilies... Oh! He was definitely starting to feel hot under his collar now. Remembering what she had said earlier he slowly stood up, mindful of his knee he looked at her playfully at her and replied:

"Is that so??? We'll then maybe you would be so kind as to tell me what conclusion you arrive too when you're done, then?  Any other reason you're 'ere? Other then admiring my fiscal attributes and disrupting my production... again...?" He concluded smiling. 

"Yes..." She answered widening her eye's impishly wile her cheeky grin widened slightly. "I actually just came by to give you this." She took three steps toward him and handed over a smart looking envelope in some funny shade of pink with gold letters. "It's an invitation to our clubs opening night. Best seat in the house. I'll be back later in the week to pick up dear ol' Tommy." She added winking conspiratorially. Turning round round she simply sashayed away toward the Bakeries exit, leaving Alfie with an amused disposition. Reaching the exit she stopped and slowly turned around with a naughty smile gracing her lips. Seeing this Alfie just breathed in and gathered his wits.

 _"Ohhh you infuriating little minx... what are you going to say now..."_ He thought in humoresque wonder.  

 

Up until now the whole exchange was followed by Alfie's men with raptured attention.

 

Turning fully toward him she looked at him from top to bottom appreciatively.

"About me Fucking My Self... Well I really wouldn't want to disobey a man like you, Mr. Solomons. I would invite you to watch but my room's on a third floor. Maybe next time hun..." she said winking at him and left laughing delightfully, leaving a room of flustered men and an heated Alfie...

 _"Ahhh you witch.... you'll pay for that... I'll make sure of it... I will get a show... just you wait..."_  

Finally paying attention to his men Alfie didn't like the way they looked.. not one bit...  _She_ was his... time to get the message across. Knocking poor Ollie out with one punch and throwing a jar full of Rum to one of his men Alfie Solomons Went about making his message load and clear amidst lots of shouting and some even more unwarranted profanities. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear girl's face claim is non other than Phoebe Tonkin. What do you think about that???


	6. Whisky and Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where someone happily lolls about in someone else's nickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos and for taking the time to read. I also want to thank you all for your immense patients. I've been dealing with some Life being Life, but I'm back and that's what counts. I hope that this fic is good. Have I mentioned that this is my FIRST OC that I have ever done??? No... well it is so feed back what ever it is for me is gold. I have nightmares about Mary Sue's. I need to know if I'm going the right way.... PLEASE!!!!!! I'm not above begging just so you all know. :) Any how... This is just another simple filler chapter... With a special guest he he he... I hope you like him. 3:)

One Miss Moriah Merrick stretched in her scented bath water. It was one of her favourite mixes made especially for her in a little Botanical shop in Paris. It was also one that she was trying for the second time she very rarely indulged in girly things but to night... She was going to open up an exception. And since she was going to open an exception why not go all out... Getting up and drying her self off, Moriah thought to herself how strange this all was. Oh she knew she was a beautiful woman, she wasn't one for false modesty's but she never was one of those Didzy Dolls that had men warped around her finger.

Quite honestly she really didn't even how to go about it. Oh she knew the basics but any more then that she was sailing blind. Married off at eighteen widowed a week after and then between being a nurse, the war and finally working at a Fairy club there really wasn't any room for her to... learn _how_ to seduce any one. And boy did she want to seduce that rugged backer. There was just something about him... All ruff edges and wiled hair. Oh he acted crazy but those eyes... those blue eyes... they looked at people... really looked at them. She had the sensation that he actually saw _her_. Not King's baby girl or the brazen hussy she pretended to be, but actually saw _Her_... and that was a first. 

He clearly was very experienced if what Phillipe said was true... _Mon Dieu ma Fleur... Now that man knows how to swing his cock..._ Phillipe had been quite taken with Mr. Solomons. Something about how he walked and the size of his hands and feet... She really didn't know. Breathing in and deciding against perfume (The oils where quite tantalizing and lasting) She put on her robe and sat down her vanity. Makeup... Not something she liked but sometimes it was needed, good thing Jacques had taught her all the tricks. She really hoped that she had read the situation correctly. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was putting up the nines for her as well. They were a storm waiting to happen. If it was perfect or not, time would tell. It was a good thing it was the clubs opening night so she had a good solid excuse for dolling up. The last thing she needed or wanted, was to have people sticking their noses into her business. Drinking her Scotch pure and in one go Moriah cringed a little. 

_Damn... They where right after all. Scottish whiskey is stronger than what the bootleggers brewed back home. Just as well, I may not have a problem going after what I want but Lord above  I need the extra courage. And besides if push comes to shove... I'll just get Jacques and Phillipe to come down from Nice for a week or two._ Thinking about her fathers reaction to having two fairies in his house and a couple at that made her snicker. She may just ask them over for the hack of it... Hearing a small grunting sound coming from her bed she turned round and caught her little dog happily diving in to her under things.

"Alfie... what are you doing you naughty little dog? Come here to moma..."

 

___________

 

He really didn't care for such things but for some reason he found himself taking extra care with his appearance. After all his siren had only seen him a couple of times covered in sweat, dirt or having just fallen out of his bed... It was high time she saw him at his most charming. They had both seen each other at their worst.... It only stood to reason that they saw each other in their best. For he had no illusions that somewhere in London that minx was getting all dolled up... and just for him too. That made his cock just that much happier. He was... wise in the ways of women. She wasn't a virgin her hips had just that little sway to them and those eyes certainly had a knowledge too, but he would wager that his precious Minx wasn't very... experienced... He intended to change that... as soon as possible. Taking one more look at the mirror Alfie smiled, drowned his Rum, put on his hat, grabbed his best cane and headed out. 

To bad the first thing he saw when he opened the door was Ollie saying that the Fucking Shelby 's wanted a word or two about the Fucking Italian. After a think he just looked up and down Ollie's terrified form and nodded. He would give it a minute to hear them out, tell them to go fuck off elsewhere and carry on with his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a Mexican Stand off in the next chapter. :D Just saying...  
> By the by... this story obviously doesn't have a beta so if you notice something off kindly informe me and I'll rectify it as soon as I can. Thank you.  
> And if you want to know what Little Alfie looks like here you go: http://www.sheknows.com/pets-and-animals/articles/1027091/meet-the-breed-brussels-griffon

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go, if you want to see one of Alfie's favorite kind of post cards just go here: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/202662051956814483/  
> I hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think? Should I carry on?


End file.
